En la oscuridad
by Mariposa Negra
Summary: Lemmon RitsukaxSoubi One-shot que hacer cuando no dejas de pensar en esa persona lo llamarias? o crees que simplemente el vendría a ti horrible summary! pero espero que la historia les guste n n DEJEN REVIEWS ONEGAI! non


En la oscuridad

Holas!! Weno pos aki les traigo mi primer fic lemon de Loveless xDD

Wiii espero que les guste!! Dejen reviews nu sean malos!! T,T nn

Era de noche y se encontraba sentado en el borde de su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, ya que sus pensamientos vagaban hacia una persona en especifico sin poder cerrar los ojos sin imaginarlo.

-Soubi…. – dijo el nombre de el culpable de sus recientes insomnios mientras observaba el celular se debatia entre llamarlo o no cuando escucho un ruido proveniente de su ventana –

- Se acerco a deslizar la cortina y se sorprendio un poco al verlo parado en su balcon-… Soubi…que haces aquí? – pregunto con sincera curiosidad-

- Ritsuka… queria verte – solto mientras observaba fijamente al pelinegro-

- … no deberias estar aquí a penas es madrugada – aparto la mirada un poco avergonzado por la repentina sinceridad del rubio, aunque la verdad era que se alegraba de verlo y no queria que se fuera-

- …. – lo miro en silencio unos segundos para después acercarse lentamente a el y tomar su barbilla acercando sus labios a los del pelinegro-

-Ritsuka por su parte se sorprendio al ver su accion pero al sentir sus labios tan cerca de los suyos no se aparto-

- Ritsuka… te amo – le susurro un poco antes de unir sus labios con los del pelinegro. El beso se torno apasionado en pocos segundos haciendo gemir un poco a ristuka, lo cual el rubio aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la de el mientras lo sujetaba por la cintura-

- Soubi… -alcanzo a decir entra besos, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo – no… no esta bien…. Soubi…. Para…

- … Ritsuka… -empezado a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja del pelinegro- eso es lo que quieres? –dijo mientras deslizaba su lengua hacia la yugular de Ritsuka haciendolo gemir nuevamente-

- ah… s-si – se estremeció al sentir como el rubio empezaba a morder levemente su cuello- n-no… a-ah

-Se detuvo unos instantes para fijar su mirada en la de Ritsuka para luego continuar su tarea de dejar leves chupetones en el cuello del pelinegro- si eso es lo que en verdad quieres apartame ….no te forzaré a nada que no quieras

- Ritsuka deslizo sus manos al pecho de soubi con intenciones de apartarlo pero después de unos instantes incapaz de hacer aquella tarea enrolló sus brazos al cuello del rubio mientras suspiraba al sentir sus caricias, ante tal acto una sonrisa ocupo los labios de Soubi-

- Soubi empezó a deslizar hacia arriba la camisa de dormir de Ritsuka mientras acariciaba desde su vientre hasta sus pezones los cuales apreto un poco haciendo gemir al pelinegro- S-soubi… a-ah…

-Ante tan gemido Soubi empezó a exitarse un poco al ver a su amado con el rostro sonrojado y los labios humedos, se acerco para probarlos de nuevo y dar leves mordidas a su labio inferior mientras lo recostaba en la cama y le quitaba hábilmente la camisa, desprendio su boca de la de Ritsuka para empezar a dejar un rastro humedo de besos y mordiscos en el pecho de el pelinegro para después empezar a juguetear con uno de los pezones de Ritsuka con su lengua y succionarlo levemente de vez en cuando mientras que con su otra mano apretaba el otro pezón con gran habilidad-

-Ritsuka soltaba gemidos de placer al sentir tales muestras de amor del rubio, un poco avergonzado deslizo su mano al pantalón de Soubi para empezar a desabrocharlo con un poco de torpeza, el rubio al darse cuenta, lo ayudo deabrochando su pantalón dejando a el la tarea de quitarlo -

- El rubio solto un leve gemido al sentir las manos del pelinegro acariciando su miembro por encima de su ropa interior con ansiedad, Soubi opto por deslizar el pantalón de Ritsuka dejandolo unicamente con un boxer color celeste-

- Ritsuka se sonrojo al sentir la mirada del rubio tan fija en su cuerpo haciendolo estremecer por un segundo al ver sus ojos llenos de lujuria y pasión. El pelinegro le quito la playera y se quedo asombrado viendo el pecho de su amante lleno de cicatrices, pero a pesar de eso se veía hermoso con su torso bien marcado, deslizo sus manos al pecho de este y con la yema de los dedos empezo a acariciar cada marca que veía haciendo soltar leves suspiros al rubio-

- Sintiendose un poco mas exitado por las caricias que el pelinegro le brindaba lo despojó de sus boxers mientras tomaba en sus manos el miembro ya erecto de Ritsuka, moviendo ágilmente su lengua comenzó a lamer el miembro de su amado con lujuria dejando pequeñas mordidas en este, el pelinegro por su parte no dejaba de gritar su nombre de tanto placer que sentía mientras inconcientemente tomaba la cabeza del rubio en sus manos para impedir que dejara de darle placer.-

- Mientras sentía las manos de ritsuka enredarse en su cabello, introdujo el miembro de su amante en su boca succionandolo con ferocidad haciendo sentir al pelinegro espasmos de placer.

- Aa-ah … s-soubi … m-as…. m a-ah me… me corro… a-ah ..So-Soubi! –se econtraba sonrojado y con un hilito de baba saliendo de su boca mientras gritaba el nombre del rubio-

- En unos instantes la cara de rubio estaban bañandos en el semen del pelinegro, haciendo sonrojar al pelinegro un poco mas si era posible al ver a su amado en ese estado, el cual sonrio un poco y empezo a lamer sus dedos degustando los liquidos de Ritsuka-

-g-gomen … -exclamo el pelinegro sintiendose un poco avergonzado al ver lo que habia hecho, se acerco un poco a Soubi sintiendose impulsado por lamer los labios de este mojados con su semen, lo cual se asombró un poco al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

- Al tiempo que besaba a Ritsuka, se puso en posición para introducir su miembro erecto en el pelinegro pero se detuvo un poco para ver la expresión de este que al darse cuenta sonrojado sonrio – Soubi … por favor … te quiero en mi… -a tal respuesta, el rubio introdujo su miembro con lentitud, una vez que su miembro estuvo dentro por completo empezo a moverse con lentitud esperando a que Ritsuka se acostumbrara y dejara de sentir dolor- a-ah!! Duele … - sollozo un poco el pelinegro, haciendo que su amante se preocupara y se detuviera – estoy bien … n-no pares –le sonrió-

-Soubi comenzó a moverse con un poco mas de rapidez haciendo gemir a Ritsuka de placer mientras que se aferraba a su espalda dejando leves rasguños- R-ritsuka … - suspiró moviendose aun mas rapido-

-S-soubi!! M-mas …a-ah…. No no pares …. Ah! ….mas …rapido! …ahhh – entre gemidos el pelinegro gritaba de tanto placer que le era otorgado, los movimientos de Soubi eran rapidos y profundos haciendo sentir el extasis a Ritsuka, mientras que mordia los pezones de este-

A-ahhhh s-soubi .. te amo… -dijo al tiempo que ambos sentian un orgasmo, ritsuka se corrio denuevo en el torso del rubio, y este dentro del pelinegro-

-Ritsuka… yo tambien te amo – le susurro cuando salio de Ritsuka y lo besaba en la frente y se recostaba a su lado tapandolo con la cobija abandonada en el suelo junto con la ropa de amobs exparcida en el suelo-

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado!!! nn

Disculpen las incoherencias u.u

Pero realmente me esforzé haciendo el fic aunque no sea muy bueno es mi primer lemon xP

Dejen reviews nu sean malitos nn

Se los agradeceria de por vida!! xDD

Sayonara!!!


End file.
